TRAVEL
TRAVEL is an upcoming thriller novel written by Jonathan Eckelman. It's about a rich family while on a road trip from Florida to Alaska are pursued by terrorists, and are forced to travel nonstop to Alaska. Summary While on a road trip to Alaska for a meeting regarding a major oil spill, the Lasque family is attacked by a gang of terrorists. The Lasque family soon learns that nobody can be trusted on the road, and due to forcibly closed roads, there is only one option: to keep driving towards their destination, all the while in a battle of survival. Synopsis Three weeks previous to the story, an oil tanker belonging to Gennaro Oil Industries mysteriously explodes and 3,000,000 gallons of oil pollutes the Mediterranean Sea. Gennaro President Tello speaks to the UN, apologizing for the situation. They agree to meet in Alaska, the Industries' headquarters to decide the next move. Dr. William Lasque, the CEO of Gennaro Industries, is ordered to make an appearance, in contrast with him usually making videoconferences from Florida. The rest of the family agrees to come with him, as it will be a great traveling experience. They get passports to pass through Canada. Khalid Muhammad Abd al-Karim, a South Arabian eco-terrorist, sees an opputunity to bring down Gennaro Industries as he disproves of the mass pollution that the UN has bypassed. He recruites Aaliyah Aaminah Abbas, and Adrian Coupe to kill the Lasques. Unable to use aircraft, Khalid poses as a business man, using the alias of Liam Jorson to close down local airports around Florida. He also sends his men to somehow detonate a dirty bomb using Gennaro oil at the Gennaro Headquarters. Since airports are closed, the Lasque family drives, planning to use the airport in nearby Georgia to get to Alaska. Daniel Squis, the brother of Marion Lasque and a financial advisor of Gennaro Industries, goes along with them. Khalid's men attack the Lasque family on the road in Miami using three large trucks armed with explosives. One of the trucks is forced off the road by the police. Most of the police are killed, though the remaining police force the second and third trucks off the road, but collaterally doing this to the Lasque family as well. The battle culminates in the Lasque family pushed into the Adrienne Arsht Center for the Performing Arts. The second truck is destroyed in the process of escaping, and the Lasque family are confronted by officials who didn't see the terrorists. Eventually, the police release them from custody. Realizing the Lasque family would still be on the road, Khalid, posing as Jorson, sends his men to ambush the Lasques at airports. Stopping at a gas station in Georgia, Khalid's men catch up with them and attempt to kill them, but the Lasque family ultimately escapes. The Lasque family, now with enough gasoline to make it 2,000 mi, decides to go nonstop to Alaska, unaware of the ambushed airports. While at night at the Mississippi River, Khalid's men attack them with a large construction truck. William Lasque gets onto the truck and after a long gunfight, he takes over the truck. Unable to kill the remaining terrorists, he forces the truck into the river, drowning the terrorists. Adrian Coupe designs an extremely dangerous bomb. Khalid sends him and Aaliyah to take down the Lasque family. Aaliyah traps them with 5 dump trucks and she and the terrorists attempt to shoot down the family. Squis is killed during the battle, and ultimately, so is Coupe. The family escapes the trap but is chased throughout the day by Aaliyah's truck. When the car is out of firing range of the truck, the Lasque family hides in a small forest while Aaliyah's truck passes by. Now that they are behind the terrorists, the Lasque family drives carefully, finally getting to the Canadian Border in time, now in the Niagara Falls area. With available hotels, the Lasque family stays the night. By noon the next day, the family gathers extra food and supplies. Before heading back on the road, Jackson and Kate and Marion go to Niagra Falls for sightseeing. Aaliyah catches up to them and attempts to run them over with her truck. She misses, however, and the truck crashes into the falls. The rail jerks wildly, flailing them into the falls with Aaliyah. After the fall being stopped, the family lands on the truck. Aaliyah is still alive, and she attempts to kill them, but Kate drowns her. They are rescued and recover in the car. Realizing the Lasque family needs protection, the Canadian police escort them on the way to Alaska. Once in Alaska, the officials protect the Lasque family when they enter the headquarters. Khalid and his men plant the dirty bomb on the Lasque's car. The bomb detonates as the meeting begins, wounding William Lasque. Marion Lasque and the police fight off the terrorists, finally arresting all of the terrorists. Gennaro Industries closes its oil tankers in the middle east. Characters Dr. William Lasque Father of the Lasque family and the CEO of Gennaro Oil Industries. He has a licensed gun. Marion Lasque Mother of the Lasque family. She also has a licensed gun. Khalid Muhammad Abd al-Karim/Liam Jorson Leader of the terrorists. He attempts to kill the Lasque family because of a harsh oil accident in the Mediterranean Sea by a Gennaro Oil Tanker. Sergeant Branson Canadian officer who aides the Lasque family on their journey to Alaska. Aaliyah Aaminah-Abbas Second-in-command of the terrorists. Adrian Coupe The Swedish weapon designer. Daniel Squis Brother of Marion Lasque. Jackson Lasque 15 year-old son of the Lasque family. Kate Lasque 20 year-old daughter of the Lasque family.